


【royhal】no path back

by Luiz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, alpha roy/omega hal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·警告：abo世界，涉及吸毒/背德/乱伦等暗示，有奥黛/双绿/roy柴郡等实际存在前提背景……反正dc自己不要时间连续性了，同人is free·很短，但也请具备一定心理准备·Summary：他们最终被自己压垮。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 5





	【royhal】no path back

·[《no path back》](https://music.163.com/#/song/5313607/?userid=345549614&textid=9027&app_version=8.0.10)

1/1.

第一次是哈尔捡回他的时候。

“……罗伊？”

他拍开了绿灯侠想拉他起来的手，在后者不厌其烦地蹲下时凶狠地扑了上去。

“我不会回去。”他哑着嗓子喊，毒品让他的口干嘴唇皲裂，但更深的愤怒席卷着他的大脑，“也不需要你们假惺惺的怜悯。”

“我不是来带你回奥利弗家的。”被压在狭窄小巷里的人没推开他，只是将手掌安抚性地搭在罗伊肩上，“来让我们一起回黛娜那儿好吗？”

哈尔的绿色面罩流露不出眼神与神情，但罗伊能看到对方微微蹩起的眉。

这几乎瞬间点燃了他的怒火，海洛因带来的虚弱和暴戾让年轻人揪起长辈的衣领，绿灯制服的触感恍惚得如同药物的幻境，他确实还没从上一场幻觉中清醒，最后一包海洛因的粉末残留在他们靴边。

如此近的距离罗伊终于闻到了对方被隔绝在绿色力场下的信息素……毒品带来的不仅是幻觉与逃避。

“你也对我失望了对吗，”看不到灯侠的眼神并不能让罗伊感觉好一点，他已经厌倦了去看别人眼中的失望，没人关心他何以至此——

“这不是我的错……他抛下我和你踏上了旅途，就像忘记了背后还有任何需要他负责的责任，他是为了你，哈尔，这是你们的错。”

哈尔看着罗伊的发顶，年轻人痛苦蜷缩在他的胸口，手指力气大得像是要扣进他的皮肤，控诉那些无处可去的嘶吼。

“是的，这是我的错。”他喃喃开口，抚上罗伊紧绷拱起的后背，没有说【我们】。

“我很抱歉，罗伊。”

小孩灼热疼痛的吐息烧在他肩头，绿灯侠从一开始就闻到了年轻Alpha在药物和毒瘾中控制不了的信息素，就像他了解的任何一个瘾君子一样，年轻人正无意识地在自己身上摩挲。

“醒醒，罗伊。”他叹气想要揪起在身上越缠越紧的孩子，对方下面某样坚硬的东西正无处宣泄地磨蹭着他的大腿和小腹。

绿灯制服保证了他Omega的信息素不会更疯狂地刺激吸了毒的Alpha，但他不知道，这近在咫尺却无法得到的安慰使得毒瘾幻觉中的人更加暴躁。

在他准备稍微用点力时对方凑到了他的颈边，突然的一咬让绿灯侠的身躯猛地紧绷弹起。

隔着一层绿灯能量那甚至留不下牙印，哈尔咬咬牙，对准年轻人的后脑抬起手。

罗伊醒来时是黛娜欣喜而担忧的面庞，黑金丝雀毫不在意地撩开他脏乱的刘海烙上一吻，握住他这段时间极具消瘦苍白下去的手。

“没关系的，孩子……让我们慢慢来。”

他点了点头，不记得发生了什么。

1.5/1.5

绿灯侠推举了绿箭侠的罗宾加入正义联盟。

他找到哈尔时对方正和另外两个绿灯侠在大厅里争执，盖·加德纳嗤笑着说他甚至从未对他们如此关心过。

“是啊我们都清楚奥利弗才是你的朋友，他那身制服不加入绿灯军团真是太可惜了……说真的要不是知道他和黑金丝雀在一起了这么久，我甚至会怀疑你才是他的Omega——昨天任务的时候你甚至闻着都是那个小胡子的味道，然后今天你就在联盟推荐了他家小崽子，怎么，你真背着黛娜当了他的婊子？”

屋里猛地传来椅子被带起倒在地上的巨响，罗伊冷着脸大踏步推门进去，和正挡在两人中间的约翰·斯图尔特对上视线。

加德纳冷眼抱臂，哈尔皱着眉强压下愤怒。

“……嗨，罗伊，抱歉我现在没——”

“我不需要别人替我做决定，奥利弗根本就没准备推举我对不对。”他没用疑问句，简单直接表明来意，“你不用替他做什么弥补，灯侠，我不需要联盟的席位帮我证明什么。”

看起来某人的关怀被拒绝了，盖在旁边讥讽，真难得，我完全不感到意外。

哈尔想动手，但斯图尔特喊了他一声，左手谴责地挡在盖胸前让他闭嘴。

“听着，罗伊，我不是因为这个推荐的你……你和盖不一样，‘军火库’有泰坦的经验，也完全有资格加入正义联盟，联盟不是因为人情通过的决议，是因为认可了你的能力。”

哈尔捏着鼻梁，疲惫的沉默似乎在问他还有什么别的事。

他最早准备的最简单的一句感谢卡在了喉咙里，他听见自己冰冷地说：“好吧，总之让只关心自己的控制狂混蛋离我的事情远点。”

我也是混蛋，罗伊在心里对自己残酷地复述，他和他的养父其实是一类人，他们永远如此自私地伤害着爱自己和自己爱的人。

“但是盖·加德纳，再让我听见一次你这么说黛娜和哈尔，我就让你再也说不出话。”

他临走前最后发挥了自己师承奥利弗刻薄能力，盖几乎是立刻暴怒着冲过来要揍他，被哈尔和斯图尔特联手拦下。

罗伊知道盖说的信息素是怎么回事，哈尔前一天晚上从天空掉到了奎恩门口，像一颗绿色的流星。

他来不及去找抑制剂，而宇宙的责任正无情地催促着他。

奥利弗立刻明白过来帮他做了个临时标记，绿灯侠倒在他怀里喘着气，缓过来的下一秒就再度点燃戒指离开。他们习惯了这个，不算经常，尤其在绿箭侠和黑金丝雀确立了关系后更是极少，只有哈尔无处可去的时候才会来找他——黛娜也知道这件事。

这不是出轨，也不是什么肮脏的成人游戏，只是灯侠在朦胧恐慌的情况下奥利弗总是他下意识的首选……而罗伊知道是因为那天他也在场。

他看到了哈尔跌跌撞撞地掉到奥利弗怀里，卸下绿灯能量力场Omega发情的信息素终于泄露，有一缕正巧飘到了站在里屋门口的他的鼻子里。

他困惑于那味道为何如此熟悉。

2/2.

红头罩叫绿灯侠来是因为他喊了他。

“在那少数几个罗伊信任的人中他喊了你的名字。”

他们那么年轻，不信任的火药味在法外者与宇宙执法者的对峙中弥漫，“我们都知道自诩正义的老头子们擅长搞砸这个，但别让他失望，灯侠。”

他们确实很像，哈尔有点被激怒打量着刚结束上一场战斗的年轻人们，骄傲和自尊无法掩盖疲惫，火焰头发的外星公主飘在同伴身后紧盯着他。

他本该拿出面对蝙蝠侠的态度对待不客气的二代蝙蝠小鬼，但开口时只是问——“罗伊在哪儿？”

杰森·托德替他打开了房间的木门。

他坐在床边，窗外是快要入夜了的夕阳小岛，法外者们有着不错的审美。

战斗、爆炸、并不致命的外星毒素，灯戒的绿光充盈了整间屋子照在床上，可能不如对持戒人本人来说有效，但这是绿灯侠擅长的——能做的。

他看见海滩上的另外两人朝这边投来一瞥，然后头转回去各自继续自己的事情。

有那么一瞬他觉得这些年轻的英雄们早已超越了他们的导师，这很奇怪，就像刚刚他没有对红头罩发脾气，他们本应都很年轻，但突然间哈尔感觉不止如此，一个苍老的意识怜悯地注视自己，谴责他应该担起成熟一辈的耐心。

也许罗伊想叫的是黛娜，他无意识地用灯戒在房间里投影出宇宙和星星，低头看了眼仍在昏迷中的年轻人，他不记得……

哈尔愣住了，忘记了自己在想什么，眼前的景象像是要从胸口疼痛地拽出什么，太阳已经落入亚特兰蒂斯，黑暗接手了最终的背景，躺在绿光星星里的军火库在皱着眉念了什么，哈尔没听过那个名字，就像他也不知道自己张了张嘴想要喊谁，他不记得除了自己还有谁是这个类似音节的开头。

绿灯侠在军火库床边坐了一夜，凌晨时灯戒告诉他结束了对来自2813扇区毒素的清除。

他收起戒指，从窗外出去敲了敲同样彻夜灯光的客厅玻璃，与法外者的队长对视后转头飞回天空。

军火库打着哈欠醒来，僵硬蹒跚地下床，走出卧室，和他的柯莉还有小杰鸟坐下吃早饭。

醒来时屋里那小缕陌生的味道被他置之脑后……他想问同伴们某个名字但最后只是继续嚼着面包。

他不认识任何叫莉安的小女孩。

0/0.

他们再次被时间和记忆席卷。

3/3.

这似乎发生在过去……或是现在。

毒雾与致幻一同袭来，就像最早是哈尔捡回的他，罗伊比任何超级英雄的前辈都更加熟悉这种困境。

他把人凶狠地操进沙发和软垫，这里是哪儿？哈尔的租屋、军火库的安全屋、拯救人质的大厅、甚至奥利弗的客厅？

没人清楚，吸毒的幻觉阻挡了他们的视线，哈尔的戒指被他拔了下去，掉在地毯上消失了声音。

其实也可能发出了不容忽视的声响，但他们无法再接收到。两人被单一性欲和幻视封闭在了狭小的空间里，空间内Omega的信息素和好朋友养子的味道失控地搅在一起，那双长腿被罗伊挤开悬在空中，他们的吐息混在堆叠凌乱的衣物里，多米诺和绿灯的面罩卸下露出两双不同却相似的迷茫眼睛。

罗伊死死地摁着哈尔，他们如此混乱紧绷，在巨大的恐慌中下意识抓住唯一的浮木——

惊恐只在压住相缠时得到丝微的减轻，但这只让他们更加崩溃地被毒瘾吞噬。

那只手，罗伊看到了自己的手，那只抓着哈尔腰侧的手，它似乎是义肢，但似乎又不是，血肉和脉络在上面如此清晰，自己甚至能听到里面生动的血管与血液。

他感到头疼，又并不是头部，某条神经、某个地方疼得想要炸开，控诉他你在做什么，他曾经用这只手摁倒过另一个妙曼的Omega，哈尔的脸和女人的脸混杂，最后和层层的记忆一起被向他扑来的小女孩穿过。

他失去她们了，而他没失去她们，因为这从未发生，他迷茫地拉着哈尔贯穿，抬头看见奥利弗怀抱在哈尔上半身背后，锐利的眼神像是再次看穿了他的所有。

这都是你的错，奥利弗的幻影斥责着他，触手鬼魅般拥抱住了它的Omega，罗伊听到哈尔因为冰凉的雾气发出一声轻微放松的呻吟。

他畏惧而愤怒地扑上去，但什么都没有，他只是沉重地伏在哈尔身上，双手抓在Omega同样一直抓在后脑垫子上的颤抖手腕。

“我恨你。”他把头抵在哈尔肩上，声线颤抖，“你和他是一样的……承认吧。”

他对自己如此说道。

哈尔听到压在自己身上的孩子在哭。

这当然是他的错了，他迷茫地抬起手想安慰那个微微颤抖的小孩，他当然恨他了，哈尔·乔丹总能搞砸什么事情，所以这个孩子不值得为此独自难过。

因为那是他的错，一直抓在后面支撑的双手终于卸下，他搂着人更深地掉进黑洞里，柔软的垫子上是星星和月亮的图案，他知道自己忘了什么，一些过去和经历在黑洞里打着转，从他们头顶或是哪个方位传来遥远的清晰轰鸣。

“我很抱歉……”他呢喃着搂住赤裸滚烫的身躯，手指滑进那头橙红色的头发里，他能闻到对方向他求助的惊恐不安的信息素，“我真的很抱歉……”

他不知道该如何弥补自己的过错，天，他不知道该如何安慰眼前的孩子……他又搞砸了，他抛弃了她/他，他又让她/他失望了吗？

某个他快要看不清面孔了的小女孩依恋地朝他扑来，双手牢牢地搂住他的脖子。

下一秒那双手变得有力颤抖，已经长成男人的红箭男孩像在真空宇宙中抓着唯一的氧瓶，宇宙是绿灯侠的领地，他得帮他。

“没事了罗伊，”他捧着孩子的脸让他抬头看他，落在薄衫褶皱和皮肤上的眼泪不知道是谁的，幻觉在上面折射出宇宙的光谱，“没事了……”

他向上展开双腿，让罗伊能更深地凑近他，身体里Alpha的阴茎几乎顶到了子宫口，顶得他僵硬发抖，但疼痛被发情的潮热还有致幻的毒品稀释，他不在乎这个，他能忍受，他只是——

罗伊拉着他坐了起来，灯光的阴影又笼罩了相互的眼睛，他喘息着将自己支撑在年轻人身前，一只手抚上红箭年轻的脸。

“我很抱歉（I’m so sorry）。”

幽灵和视差从他的胸口钻出去，留下一个虚无的空洞。

他们都没能看清对方的眼神，法外与局外的青年缠在导师的绿灯侠身上，奥利弗的幻影消失了，血从哈尔的脖颈流到肩胛。

他们都失控了。

4/4.

【你怎么敢？！】

哈尔和黛娜拦在了他们中间，年轻的罗伊捂着脸颊坐在地上。

他颓废的手边是散落的药品与注射器。

——

“你怎么敢？！”

养父盛怒的拳头打在他脸上，他瘫倒在地上咳出一口从牙齿流出的血。

没人再拦下弓箭手父子，他们不发一言。

他想要离开，迈起沉重的双腿，与奥利弗擦肩而过时身后的房门被打开。

黛娜疲惫地看着他们。

罗伊突然意识到哈尔的戒指还在他的手心里。

END


End file.
